piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hunter of the Shadows
Clothing Colors Thanks for adding a bunch of loot colors. Also if your uploading a ton of images, you might wanna use . --Dent 00:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard Great having you here, Ella. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ella it's Jack Fireskull/Pirate Guy, nice to see ya here! Dig Spots Hi Ella :) I just wanted to let you know that we've slowly been adding map images to show dig spots, boss locations, etc. It's a lot easier for viewers to find a location if the spot is marked on a map. You can see an example here. I didn't want you to spend a lot of time adding photos that may end up being replaced. It would be great if you want to help map out the locations of dig spots. It's a lot of work, but it's something that the viewers will really benefit from. NickyTalk Another example: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_Raven%27s_Cove.jpg They'll be in the phase files. I'll ask Dent if he'll look for them. lol Are you available for cd? Obs and I are on right now. We need you and Dent. lol NickyTalk 16:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Help? I'm making a desktop wallpaper for POTCO, and I'm wanting to use pics from email newsletters the game sent out, I know some go out all the way to Blackhat, and the thing is i can't find any in my email history that were before infamy. I tried searching POTCO founders site but couldn't find anything, I know they should have it, or some of them posted (I think) and I think u said u had an account there, so I was wondering if u know where pics of the newsletters would be on the site :P --Dent 04:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the attack pictures, they look good. Just a reminder if you're going to take more, try to make all the images an equal size. The easiest if just to make them all square. And make sure they all have good lighting. All your work is really appreciated Ella, thanks. :) NickyTalk Sry Sry :(. Dont delete my page i just maid it is all true! Walker2000 15:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Omg thanks for the help on my profile picture how did you do it tho? Not sure how to cut out the white backround of the picture with paint @_@.... well thanks anyways :D (Deathreaper the Behemoth 02:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)) oh and 1 last thing CG on the two behemoth blades took me a while to find it even tho it was on my noob pirate there is still hope for him :D time to look for BOA blade of the abyss on Abyssal Warrior (Deathreaper before the Forced name change XD) Level Ups I'm finding them on a couple of pages that have NOTHING to do with a specific skill. Otherwise I understand why they are there. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) 'ello :) Do you have the time for cd today? Soonish. NickyLinneaTalk sure that would be fine. Drewski0199 12:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) question hey ella i just looked at the page for the queen annes revenge and la shafe and some contributor has put a note on both of the pages that the queen annes revenge no longer appears in the game any idea if this is true? Callico Jack 00:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pirates Online Player's Guide I could use help by you going over the pages I did and adding links to any pages that are suitable to some of the words in there. Thanks. Dog Firestack 20:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Other's Profiles I'm sorry for the confusion, but I'd only feel comfortable talking to an Admin about this matter. I don't really discuss these kinds of issues with "Mini-Modders". Once again, I'm sorry for any misunderstanding. Pictures Hey Ella! Do you know how I can make my pictures more clear. Im trying all I can to make them as clear as possible but its still a little blurry. Do you use a specific app? Thanks for the help! Phase Files Hey Ella, I was wondering, do you know how I can view the phase files on my mac so my pictures won't be as blurry? If we're going to add images then they should be different than what is on the card. The weapon pics that have been added in the past have been from the phase files. Images from the phase files are better quaity and can be enlarged for a better view. We don't want pictures that are cropped from weapon cards, since that image is already on the page. I just wanted to give you a heads up. NickyLinneaTalk 01:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Arragh Ella this be David Daggerskull level 46 so how is test going. DavidDaggerskull David Hello If you're around, will you come on chat for a few? NickyLinneaTalk Maps Hey Ella, I saw that you have a lot of maps that do not have a backround, like its just the map itself. Can I have one for each of the islands please? I have an idea.. but I don't want to use maps that have a backround, if you know what I mean. 01:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep messing with my stuff?Chris Badfoote 18:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) All of the statistical Voodoo data I entered was without any Spirit Mastery. I cleared everything out by retraining my skills and pusposfully gathered the data for eack skill with Level 0 Spirit Mastery. The least you could have done was add my data to the correct location on your 'new' tables. It takes time and gold going through each skill like I did. It makes me not want to contribute anymore when people come along and just remove your hard work.Chris Badfoote 18:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Saying Thank you. Hello Ella I have understood when you ment "Good faith" Edits and I realized that I was wrong.Thank you Ella and I will look for Pages and edit them with Good Faith. Sammylv14 02:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SammySammylv14 02:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, because all I used to do was have to type in the name. Talk I have that happens sometimes to. Can you believe all the hits this site is getting? Its like all the users we have are online at the same time. lol. --''Dent--Talk'' 00:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I know right? Our views and user activity stats are off the charts : P. --''Dent--Talk'' 00:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The page is already up. See here. btw, can u gimme the link to the castle forums, I'm curious to see the original copy. --''Dent--Talk'' 01:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo-ho-ho! Have a great Christmas Eve and a very Merry Christmas. :) NickyLinneaTalk ella could you help me with cannon defense? Callico Jack Race Hey Ella, just wanted to let you know that I will be able to make he race, but I have to go at around 2:45 EST. ~ Talk Ella, Im so sorry I couldnt make the race, I should have told you I couldnt make it earlier today. My sister got very sick and we ahd to take her to the hopsital. Sorry for the inconvenience,~ Talk Can you help me with the phase files i used the guide for the phase files but it didnt work. so can you please help me? CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 23:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC)''' hi Ella, i just wanted to know if u wanted to help in our possible upcoming valentines day party. Dent recommened u to me. Me and another one of my friends Coyote are gonna be hosting it, and maybe u could be our third host? we already have some great contests and activities planned! Let me know if u want to be our third host and if u have any ideas for the party, cuz im gonna post a blog about it. Thanks! Griffincrimsonblade1 00:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, but I already have scans. They are not that large though. If you want you can try making them bigger, if possible. Re:Rannulf Fixed it. -- Talk 03:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC)